untouchable
by bellylovesu16
Summary: Lily Potter II is happy with her perfect mushy free life, she haze the best friends, popular,and great family. that is until the totally gorgeous Jayson Malfoy come along, oh and have i mentioned that lily is untouchable but of a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye every one!" I screamed as the train left the station it was muffled through from my two brothers Albus and James and my cousins Rose, Dominique(Dee), Louise, Hugo , and Fred were all trying to wave good bye to are parents and aunts and uncles from the same train window. It wasn't working.

"Ow Lily that was my ear!" Rose yelled at me.

"Don't blame me!" I said "It's these blokes that are shoving me so near your ear"

"Uhg whatever" huh Rosie lost for words its sooo funny when that happens!

"Well I'm out. See ya." Said Albums. "Coming Rosie?" (There like best friends)

"Yeah coming" with that they left and after that everyone else did to. Now taking some time to be alone before I went to go hunt down my friends I just let the wind brush over my face and look at the country side through my blowing fiery red hair.

Now I've been very foolish I haven't told you who is the world I am and that is your lose. Well I am Lily Luna Potter (II). I know its assume. You obviously know who I am and what I look like and all that stuff because I'm the boy who lived (twice) child. I'm not being a spoiled little brat I'm just stating the facts and being blunt so if you have a problem with that I suggest you stop reading this story. Ok good now we can move on. I'm not sentimental, I am not girly like my cousin Victoire, I'm very mysterious, and I love my life. There you no me now moving on.

"LIIIIIILY!" I heard some one squeal and then I was in gulfed in curly brown hair . this was off course my best friend Kendra Longbottom who is the pooler opposite of me here are a list of thing she loves.

1)shopping

2)girly stuff

3)puppies (I like them to but she like obsessed)

4)mushy love storys

5) my brother: James Potter

I know gag factor!

"Oh my god I missed you!" she yield in my ear. Now I know how Rose felt.

"Me to Kendra but I think you need to let go of me before I faint from lack of air." I say patting her back.

"Oh sorry." She says smiling sheepishly and steps back. She really is drop dead gorgeous at first I thought she might have a bit of veela like my aunt or cousins but she doesn't but she haze this really great dark brown curly hair and (not like roses curly it looks like she had been it a curling iron forever) high check bones, cat eyes, great smile, and tall. I don't know why James isn't drooling over her and kissing her feet like she's the queen of Persia .

My other best friends were behind her and all very pretty. First there is Roxanne Weasley who is my cousin and Fred's younger sister who has light brown hair fair skin brown eyes and a full mouth (and foul) and is in love with my other brother Albus.

Second is Summer Wood. Oliver Woods daughter who haze like me red hair but it is much more brown than red, a cupid bow pink mouth adorable freckles, and big dew eyes . and is in love with Ken Diggory , Cho Changes and the late Cedric Diggory's brother jerry Diggory.

After hugging all my friends we went to find a compartment and the only compartment left was occupied by one person who was in all since gorgeous. He had the blond version of dads hair a long nose and striking grey eyes. He must be new , ever once and awhile we take exchange students and I would have remember if I had seen him around school.

"Do you mind if we share this compartment there's no empty one?" I ask the boy smiling in what I hoped was alluring way .

"Please be I guest." He said with a crocked grin and a arched eyebrow. Ohhh this train ride with be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here are some picture of how I picture the characters nad if you already have an idea than don't look

.

Kendra .(chapter picture)

Jayson .com/albums/hh53/Master_O_DingleBerries/Celebs/Alex%(chapter picture) .com/userfiles/image/september/1609/1609_(bill board picture)

..jpg(chapter picture)

.vn/dataimages/original/images635811_Amber_(chapter picture)

./_RhoiX9HEM_o/SmU1z8yV3kI/AAAAAAAAAOg/oK0F_aoMFPY/s400/kate+

Ken-http:/www.

Albus-http:/www.

James .

.

.

.


End file.
